


Apricity

by Lumieerie



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Canon Divergence, Companion Bond Feelings, Creampie, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Praise Kink, Raw Sex, Set After The Hanged Man, Throne Sex, mentions of hair pulling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumieerie/pseuds/Lumieerie
Summary: “Go on.” Brand motioned to the throne. “It’s your time to shine.” Brand kept his voice mollified and paid close attention to Rune’s actions. He could feel the bond as it thrummed with anxiety, could feel Rune’s composure as it wavered.A moment followed and filled the air before Rune exhaled.
Relationships: Brandon Saint John/Rune Saint John
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Apricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drosana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosana/gifts).



> Apricity: Noun. Warmth of the sun; basking in the sun  
> We need more flaregun fics- I need to write more flaregun fics. I love Brand and Rune.

A throne room. A fucking throne room! _They owned a throne room._

From where he stood at the center of the room, Rune felt small. The floor beneath him glinted, reflecting the natural light that spilled in from the east and west windows as well as the sunroof. The windows were lined like that to observe the sun in its rising, zenith, and setting.

Amber pillars lined the sides of the room, symbols and jewelry catching the sunlight and throwing it towards the ground, directing the eyes of the viewer to the centerpiece that made the room. The Sun Court symbol swirled on the floor, an illusion of movement granted by sigils. Spacious and cathedral-like, the throne room was beautiful. Welcoming even. 

Home. 

The Sun Throne sat at the center of the far wall, austere and polished: untouched in its new glory. His ascension had been a long time coming and his throne awaited him. It beckoned him closer, and practically called out to him. 

Rune looked to Brand, uncertain emotions defined by the way he carried himself, right hand clutching his left arm and eyes wavering. His hesitance hovered over their Companion bond, asking a silent question that hadn’t seen the light of day in decades. It’s been too long since he last stepped inside his own father’s throne room and now here was his own.

Brand said nothing at first. Instead he answered Rune’s quiet contemplation with a nod. The room was rigged with unseen cameras and wire, secured both professionally and in Brand’s own specialized way. The Sun Court symbol they stood on was designed to open up like a pitfall if an enemy were to stand on it- or at Rune’s own command. Even the jewel-toned lights that guided the observer's attention to the floor could turn into lasers with the right signal. The only dangerous things in the room were Rune’s doubts and insecurity. 

Brand would rectify that. 

“Go on.” Brand motioned to the throne. “It’s your time to shine.” Brand kept his voice mollified and paid close attention to Rune’s actions. He could feel the bond as it thrummed with anxiety, could feel Rune’s composure as it wavered. 

A moment followed and filled the air before Rune exhaled.

As though the sun had waited for just the right moment, light cascaded down onto Rune when he finally sat down and Brand’s breath hitched. He had always known Rune would sit on a throne one day but not like this- this was a sight that Brand wished only he was allowed to see. At first Rune sat up straight, tense as if he expected a trap, then as he slowly slouched backward, he smiled at Brand and _that was it_. The light reflected off of his brown hair and made his blue-gray eyes seem brighter than they were. Rune was the most beautiful man Brand had ever seen. 

Suddenly his throat went dry. Brand swallowed his own saliva in a feeble attempt to push the thought that Rune was as handsome as Apollo himself to the back of his mind. He could think about that later when he was alone and his thoughts were consumed of Rune sitting on the throne and-

“I thought something was going to happen,” Rune said dully. Now he looked unimpressed. 

Thankfully torn from his thoughts, Brand snorted. “I’ll booby-trap the throne before we leave. Will that set your nerves?” As he asked, he moved closer and stopped just in front of the throne.

Rune rolled his eyes. “Always safer with you here, Brand.” He meant it. A fond appreciation coursed through their Companion bond even as he scowled at Brand’s suggestion. 

Brand shot Rune a grin, then he knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. He waited for a second before he finally lifted his gaze and met Rune’s beautiful eyes.

Compared to Rune’s eyes, Brand’s eyes housed a blizzard. Cold, yet they enticed Rune to get lost in wintry swirls. Dangerous, but not more so than Brand himself. A hue so enchanting that warm thoughts invited themselves into Rune’s mind. Brand kneeling for him with frozen admiration and lips curled into a devious smile. 

As Rune gazed down at Brand, his mind supplied him with hidden desires that longed to see the light of day. Brand kneeling before him, taking his hand and pressing his lips to his knuckles. A show of loyalty and devotion as Rune's shield. He flicked his eyes down, feeling Brand respond to the unnamed feeling in their bond. 

Then Brand slid closer and wordlessly took Rune's hand. He brought it to his lips, and did just as Rune imagined he would: he kissed it. Brand's lips were _warm_. They lingered just in place before Brand pulled away, once again smiling up at Rune with liquid stardust eyes. 

Rune swallowed, fixated on the pure of Brand's lips. How would his mouth feel on the rest of his skin? His neck, his hands, his thighs, his-- 

He wanted to shake the thought away, but he couldn't. Not when Brand exhaled lowly, feeling around in this invisible bond and _knowing_ what it was that Rune was thinking about. Brand's hands grabbed his knees and Rune couldn't help himself. He allowed the images to consume him: Brand touching him and undoing his pants, Brand taking him in and-

"Yes," Brand breathed and nodded at the same time. He wet his lips, taking in the sight of Rune flushed above him. Heat filled their bond, desire and want all encompassing through it and Rune's hooded eyes. An insatiable need that had been buried for years finally surfacing. Brand lowered his gaze to Rune's pants, eager to respond to the mental images Rune shared with him. "Can I?" He asked. 

Rune's breath hitched and echoed throughout the throne room. His cock twitched at Brand's words. He shifted himself before he nodded. Then, because he knew invisible consent was not enough for Brand, he whispered, "Yes. Please, Brand." Then he made sure he had opened their bond completely and let his love for Brand speak for itself. 

Their love was a combination of temperatures- Brand the chilling cold from an overtly air-conditioned building and Rune the sweltering heat in the summer that struck when you left the building. Tingling fingers learned to feel again before the body started to sweat. Sudden and consuming, their love formed a wildfire. Though dangerous, it was beautiful and enticed each other to go further, to grow greedy in their affections. 

Greed became urgency. Brand unbuckled Rune’s belt and wasted no time in dragging his pants down, finally feeling the soft skin that Rune kept hidden. He relished in the feeling, taking in every little wince and writhe Rune offered Brand as he mapped out Rune’s thighs. Though he rushed in undressing his Scion, Brand delicately slipped his fingers under Rune’s underwear. “Is this okay?” He pressed gently, fire surrounding the two of them on all sides at a question that should have been innocent once. 

“Everything with you is okay,” Rune answered. There was more meaning in those five words than a confession of love will ever hold. The implication that no matter what happened, Rune trusted Brand and considered him safe was more meaningful than this act of defiling the throne. 

With sparked eyes, Brand stood up and kissed Rune. “Good,” he said. He kissed Rune a second and a third time. “We need a code word for if you hate it or something,” he muttered. 

Rune reached out and started undoing Brand’s belt. “Hopscotch.” Simple. A reference to their childhood when Rune hated that game and often scraped his knees on the pavement whenever he lost his balance and the other kids of the court laughed. Well that wasn’t true. Brand hadn’t laughed at him. 

“Hopscotch,” Brand repeated. Then he nodded. Then he took off his shirt and smirked at the noise Rune let out. 

Hardened by years of training, Rune admired Brand’s muscles by running his hands down his abs and humming in satisfaction. He’d never said it out loud, but the real reason Rune skipped out on training with Brand was because he would have ogled Brand for longer than necessary. Now he was allowed to. He caressed Brand’s chest, briefly glancing up to make sure Brand was enjoying himself. He was, both in and out of the Companion bond. 

Brand smiled at Rune, maintaining eye contact as he pushed his pants down. “Enjoying yourself?” It came out as a tease, but Brand leaned into Rune’s touch and let out a breathy noise. 

“Always,” Rune replied. His lips curled when he lightly pinched one of Brand’s nipples, eliciting a groan. He moved closer and gently kissed the nub better, making a mental note to explore _that_ later. 

Later. 

Rune flushed at the thought. Was that allowed? Could he have this later? How far would he be able to go _now_ compared to _later_ though? 

"Hey." 

He met Brand's eyes and everything was alright. 

Brand cupped Rune's cheeks and brought their heads together. "Just focus on me."

It's amazing how fast Rune's nerves settled at Brand's words. He had thought it was okay earlier- thought everything was okay with Brand- and now he knew it to be fact. He was safe because Brand was here. He was loved because Brand was here. He was whole because Brand was here. 

He was allowed to have this with Brand because _Brand. Was. Here_. 

So he focused on Brand. Rune closed his eyes and let the sensation of his Companion surround him. He concentrated on the smell of Brand’s aftershave, the way Brand’s fingers lightly trailed from his cheeks to his chest, and the little contemplative sighs Brand gave him. He was on display in a way that didn’t hurt him and Rune repeated that thought to himself as the room dissolved away and his thoughts became _Brand_. 

He listened to Brand’s movements, and felt Brand lowering himself. A sense of impatience passed through the bond followed by a light curse. Rune smiled at the sound. “What?” He asked. 

“We don’t have supplies,” Brand huffed. “We’ll need to move-”

“It’s okay,” Rune decided. Then he opened his eyes and found Brand staring at him with the same surprise that entered their Companion bond. “It’s okay,” he insisted again, voice more firm. “You won’t hurt me. I want this.” 

Brand gaped at Rune. Questions swirled through their bond: was Rune serious, did he know what that affirmation did to Brand’s cock, did he really trust Brand that much? But just as the questions came so did the answers: yes Rune was serious, he liked Brand’s reaction, and yes he trusted Brand that much. The two had been through so much together, sex and love making was just another thing they both wanted. “Yeah?” When Rune nodded, so did Brand. “Okay. Just don’t forget that we’re using hopscotch-”

"Yes, yes, I know, hopscotch is the codeword for if I hate it, regret it, or want you to stop: right now, I just want you go get back on your knees and-" Rune stopped himself abruptly, face red. Brand could feel his embarrassment through the bond. 

"And what?" Brand persisted, a smirk plastered on his face as he did what Rune wanted. Slowly, he sat on his knees and pushed Rune’s legs apart. He positioned himself so he was close enough to touch, but made no move as he looked up at the Sun incarnate. “You want me to service you, don’t you Rune?” He inquired with a lick of his lips. “Give you everything you wanted and more? Show you how much I love being your Companion; How much I love being _yours_?”

No words could describe fire more beautifully than the way Rune looked now, drenched in sunlight and flushed with feelings that had grown over the years. Rune’s eyes burned brightly as if his aspect had flared to life, his need for Brand louder than any explosion for miles. Brand observed him for a moment longer, falling victim to the beauty that was the Sun God Apollo’s rival, before he finally moved his hands up Rune’s thighs. “Say it,” he urged. “Tell me what you need, Rune.”

Like whispered wind in the summer, Rune breathed out, “You.”

A smirk formed on Brand’s lips. He had given Rune his entire being a long time ago, and it’s no secret that Brand would willingly give Rune his everything again and again until Rune finally understood that Brand was nothing if not Rune’s shield, friend, and lover. He wrapped a hand around Rune’s cock and watched it twitch in his hold. A powerful thrill washed over Brand, and the bond, at the sight of Rune’s cock in his hand. Rune, powerful enough to destroy buildings, brought to Brand’s mercy from touch and feeling alone.

Brand vowed long ago that he would always make Rune happy. Ever since they were children in the crib, rolling around together or when they were older, more experienced with the world and hid away from it in an effort to be alone together. From saving Rune’s ass every day to holding him close at night to ward off nightmares that threatened the both of them. From shared kisses after dinner to quiet assurances and promises: he kept Rune happy. He never planned on changing that. 

That being said, he used one hand to push Rune’s left leg up and, while Brand worked Rune’s cock with his free hand, he leaned forward and licked the underside of Rune’s ball sack. Rune groaned in response, the barest hint of tension traveling between them. Brand paid attention to that tension and slowed his pace, considerably aware of Rune’s past experience in the back of his mind. He pulled a sac into his mouth and sucked gently, appreciating Rune’s reactions both in and out of their bond. 

This was not the first time Brand had sucked cock. Memories of the Green Docks and its consorts lingered in the back of his head, reminding him of nights where he thought Rune didn’t want him. Nights where he’d been wrong and had picked a consort based on their likeness to Rune. Now Brand had Rune how he had always wanted him: in love and safe in Brand’s arms. 

He's slow, dedicated to mapping out the needs and wants of Rune's body. Brand took his time and watched for every little movement, listened for every noise, and memorized each reaction from Rune. They’re both quiet now save for their breathing, but Brand knew neither of them needed words to show what they felt. The bond conveyed their emotions loudly, practically deafening their ears with wordless need and desire. 

Brand finally pushed Rune’s thighs down and held them in place. He glanced up, smiled at Rune, and then he took Rune’s cock in his mouth. Rune lulled his head back and moaned. The heat of Brand's mouth almost rivaled the words that usually came out of it. Warm, inviting, and could put anyone in their place with a sharp comment. 

Rune writhed under his possession. He couldn't stop himself as he bucked up into Brand's mouth, impatient and needy. He didn't apologize, though, because Brand hummed in response and Rune whined loudly at the sensation. How fitting was it that the man who swore to protect Rune with his life was now going to be the cause of Rune’s death. 

A breathy moan escaped him when he looked down and met beautiful blue eyes. Brand let Rune's dick plop out of his mouth, but kept his lips pressed against the tip. Swollen lips and a glint of lust in Brand's eyes, Rune was confident that Brand could pass as a pornstar. The shivered at the thought, imaging Brand on his knees pleasuring someone- pleasuring Rune. Then a possessive thought passed through him. 

“I’m not going to join the porn industry, shut up,” Brand snapped. Then he seemed to realize that he learned that information from their bond rather than Rune’s mouth. “Stop over thinking, I’m trying to give you a blow job.”

Rune rolled his eyes. “Hurry up then,” he said. And immediately regretted it when Brand smirked evilly at him. 

Brand made sure Rune's eyes stayed on him as he slipped out his tongue and ran it along the underside of Rune's cock. He felt Rune twitched against him and he saw desire flashing through Rune's gray-blue eyes. Just knowing that Rune was enjoying this thrilled Brand. He kissed Rune's head once more before he took Rune in his mouth. He slacked his jaw and hollowed out his cheeks, taking Rune deeper than he had the first time. 

"Brand," Rune whined. Brand unsure if it was a plea to stop or continue or if it was a warning that Rune was already close.

Oceanic eyes looked up at Rune with mischief glimmering in them. Brand deliberately sucked harder, watching as Rune squirmed above him. He used one hand to hold Rune's hip and moved the other lower toward Rune's ass, carefully running a finger over the sensitive skin around his entrance. 

An inhumane noise sounded from the back of Rune's throat as he watched Brand. He puffed out air, desire making it harder to breathe as the seconds passed by, and nodded at the silent question Brand gave him. Then as Brand pressed a finger inside him, Rune bit his lip to keep from crying out, and reached down to grab Brand's hair. 

Humming, Brand closed his eyes and focused on pleasuring Rune. He wiggled his finger experimentally and raised his head off Rune's length. Brand's never had an oral fixation until now. If he were being honest, he could sit like this for hours, just sucking Rune's cock and bringing him closer and closer to the edge, stopping just before Rune erupted. "Rune," he said, voice thick. "Pull my hair." 

Such a simple command yet it told Rune everything he needed to know about Brand in this moment. He felt around the bond for any hesitance but found none. He gently caressed the top of Brand’s head, feeling the soft and smooth hair between his fingers. Then he tightened his grip and tugged Brand’s head back roughly. 

Brand rewarded him with parted lips and a delighted breath. One eye shut and the other focused on Rune, he panted from that simple action alone. "Love that," he admitted. He let Rune drag him forward into a kiss. Brand skillfully inserted a second finger and swallowed the uncomfortable groan Rune gave him. "Don't worry," he assured. "It gets better." 

"I know. I just want more already," Rune's reply went right to Brand's cock.

"Soon," Brand promised. He pretended not to whine when Rune withdrew his hand from his hair. 

"Now, please," Rune urged, pressing down on Brand's fingers. If this is how it would feel with Brand inside of him he wanted it now. A third finger came to tease at his rim as Brand's mouth claimed his, swallowing down every moan. His hands roamed over Brand's back as Brand deepened the kiss and stilled his fingers for a moment to let Rune adjust. Then he stretched his fingers, twisting gently inside Rune and pulling a moan from him. 

It was almost too much with Brand practically on top of him. Brand’s weight paired with the stimulation and feedback from the bond overwhelmed Rune and he felt close already. A breath more against his skin would do it for sure. “Brand,” he mewled out, praying that Brand got the message. 

A pleased expression filled Brand’s features. “Close?” He asked, tone gentle.

Rune managed a nod and a small affirmative noise. Brand's fingers stilled once more, but he didn't pull out. Deep kisses now turned soft as Brand slowly peppered Rune’s cheek, some chasing stray drops of sweat. "Do you want to come like this or with me in you?" Brand asked softly- an unspoken ‘this time’ drifted through the air. 

"In me, Brand please,” Rune begged. He pulled Brand's mouth back to his, another soft "Brand," hitting his lips in a breath before they were kissing again. 

The way Rune kissed had Brand forgetting everything else- it was the whine that escaped Rune's lips and the light rocking of his hips that got Brand to start stretching him again. Dragging slowly out and twisting in, sometimes stalling to brush fingertips deep inside of Rune to bring out delicious shudders and pleas for more.

“Br- Brand,” Rune sounded nearly broken when Brand finally pulled back to get himself ready. 

Sitting back on both legs to give Rune a breather, Brand displayed himself for his Scion. No, his Arcana. Rune had ascended already so now he deserved his proper title. He spit in his hand and slicked himself up, mentally planning to bring lube the next time he and Rune decided to have a throne-sex venture. He could feel through their bond how much Rune enjoyed his performance and slowed his hand. He looked up just in time to see Rune as he licked his lips. 

Brand moved closer and just like that, without a word, Rune spread his legs wider. “I don’t have a condom,” he told Rune. 

“I don’t care,” Rune replied too quickly before he cleared his throat. “I don’t care,” he tried again. “What matters is that you’ll be inside me and…” Was it possible for the sun to become a darker shade of red? “I already said I wanted you to finish inside me. I trust you.” 

Brand could die a thousand deaths for Rune and that would never be enough to convey how much he loved him. “Okay,” he said. “Hopscotch if things go bad?”

“They won’t!” Rune assured with a half-smile. Then he shyly added, “Hopscotch if things go bad.” 

Warm hands returned to grip Rune's legs lifting his hips higher, the grip making Rune's cock twitch. Brand lined himself up, tip pressing almost teasingly against Rune’s hole, flicking against it a few times before he started pushing in. He watched Rune's reaction, enraptured by the way he looked, cock curving towards his stomach, face flushed, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth fell open in a soft-almost-startled moan.

"You're a work of art," Brand praised quietly. He rocked his hips against Rune and slid his hands up his sides and rested them on Rune's chest. Slowly, he rocked his hips forward and delighted in Rune's little moan of appreciation. "My beautiful Rune," he cooed. He could finally say that after so many months of yearning and subtle touches. He could call Rune every adjective under the sun and it wouldn't be enough, however, because Brand was greedy and he wanted Rune to know how much he loved him. 

Maybe it was too early to say they were in love. At least during sex. Brand could give Rune a proper declaration eventually, maybe even after, and a date to go along with it. But for now, he devoted his body to making sure Rune enjoyed this. 

He set a rhythm and followed it, looking over Rune flush under him, writhing the longer Brand drew out his movements. "Tell me what you like," he instructed. 

A flash of fire filled Rune's icy eyes and Brand shivered at the sight. "You," Rune admitted. "I like you. And your cock. And the way you feel inside me." 

Brand groaned loudly and sped up his pace. He thrusted in and out of Rune, lightly dragging both his hands down Rune's chest and leaving goosebumps in his wake. "Good. I like you too. You're so hot like this.. Red and wanting, begging for me even when I'm already inside you." He almost went a step further and cheekily said that he was made to fuck Rune. He didn't say that, of course. 

But he could have. 

Instead, Brand leaned down and connected their lips. He pulled Rune's bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a loud mewl. Then Rune pushed back against him, wrapping his arms around Brand's shoulders and tried to match his thrusts. Brand grinned, gripped Rune's hips, and returned the enthusiasm in full. "Tell me what you like," he repeated. 

"I already said you." Rune must have intended to turn this into a game. 

Brand decided he wasn't going to play. Not tonight. He trailed his from Rune's to his cheek, then to below his ear, and then he *bit* Rune's ear lobe. Rune rewarded him with a wince and a noise that sounded like a cross between whiny and needy. "I said tell me what you like."

"Fuck," Rune breathed. "Bite me again." 

"Say please," Brand teased. He didn't need to see Rune's face to know he was glaring now- which was followed by a pinch on his back. Brand laughed, shook his head, and then licked the spot he bit, breathing out against Rune's ear. "You'd like it if I gave you a hickey wouldn't you? That would show everyone who you belong to: me." He hadn't meant to go possessive but the words felt right. 

_Everything_ with Rune felt right. 

Rune bared his throat for Brand in a show of acceptance. "Please," he moaned. "I want that." As he spoke, their bond flared to life like a fire storm. Rune’s desire was all consuming, a rage against invisible darkness, and strong enough to sweep Brand off his feet if he hadn’t been standing firmly. 

"What else do you want?" Brand asked as he thrust inside Rune. He pulled himself almost completely out of Rune and relished in the whine of protest he received. 

"Goddamn it Brand, I just want you to fuck me and cum inside me," Rune hissed. 

God, he loved it when Rune talked dirty to him. Brand wanted to hear Rune talk that way for hours. "Well, since you asked so nicely.” His voice dripped with delight as he teased Rune. Just as he pushed himself back in, he wrapped a hand around Rune's cock and then latched onto Rune's neck.

Rune writhed under him, seemingly unable to decide if he wanted to push back against Brand's mouth, hands or cock. 

"Next time," Brand started, pulling his mouth away from Rune's, moving to bite lower, tease-neglected nipples with his tongue and teeth. "Next time, you're in charge Sunshine-" He ground his hips in place for a long moment. Their bond told him that Rune loved the momentum, so Brand pulled himself out achingly slow once more, then he repeated the process. “-Fuck me, touch me, command me: anything you like,” he promised. The idea of Rune taking charge had him on edge, he was good at giving but something here set him entirely alight at the idea of being at Rune's mercy. Judging by the way Rune's cock jumped against his stomach and his nails dug into Brand's back, he liked the idea too.

"Counting on it," Rune gritted out, voice strained. His chest rose and fell quickly and his movements were becoming more erratic as Brand fucked into him. "I'm-" he choked back a moan when Brand hit his prostate. "Fuck, Brand." He rolled his hips shakily. "I'm close."

"Come for me," Brand urged. His voice indicated he was close too. He stroked Rune's cock and claimed his lips. It was not their best kiss: their teeth clashed roughly and their noses bumped one another, but it was deep and passionate and _them_. 

Rune's moaning pitched higher and he twisted under Brand, coming in short bursts across their stomachs. "Inside me," he slurred out, begging Brand to finish inside him like he asked earlier. "Please." 

The sight of Rune coming because of him was what did it for Brand. He hit Rune's prostate once more, milking him until he was so sensitive that he answered every thrust with a weak moan. Then, as Brand's orgasm washed over him, he cried out Rune's name, filling Rune with his seed. 

They panted against one another, breaths mingled in well-fucked appreciation. "Fuck." Brand recovered first, forcing himself to pull out of Rune. Watching his own cum leaking out of Rune's hole filled his mind with dirtier thoughts than before. He groaned and willed them away, deciding he needed to quickly clean Rune up. 

But that required picking Rune up, finding a shower, taking him to bed, then coming back to clean up their shared mess. He inwardly groaned, cursing his inability to be lazy and take a break, and then got to work. He redressed Rune, kissing him after he got Rune’s shirt on, and smiled against his lips. “Good?” He asked. 

Rune whined, “I don’t want to move,” in response. 

“I’ll carry you, idiot,” Brand replied fondly. He picked up Rune effortlessly. “Today is your one exception for running,” he added. Granted, Bran always excused Rune from training regardless of the excuse, but no one needed to know that his weakness was his own Lord. 

“Can’t we just cuddle on the throne?” Rune asked as he wrapped his arms around Brand’s neck and leaned into him, closing his eyes. He wasn’t tired, but he didn’t want to do anything else besides cuddle with his better half. 

“Fuck no,” Brand huffed. “We’re going to cuddle in a real bed like real men.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us at the [Scions of New Altantis Discord Server](https://discord.gg/kPAsffT)! We're the official TTS discord server and love new people!


End file.
